Ravish
by rippnercullen
Summary: I needed to be satisfied Edward' Bella needs Edward to understand her self pleasuring, apparantly. Dominating Edward. Rated M for usual rippnercullen terms. :D Enjoy
1. Part Un

3Hey guys! Brand new two parter straight from the oven, hoping to get this finished in an hour or two because my head is full to bursting with new ideas!

Enjoy my dirty little Edward. :D

I was so tired. I had been running around the house doing jobs and finishing homework last night until 3.00AM and school hadn't done much to wake me up either. Seeing Edward was the highlight of my day and he had seemed deep in thought and detached all day. Which is why I immediately shoved on my slouchy sweats and a huge black shirt and fell onto my bed, grateful for the blackness of my curtains and the softness of my pillow.

Charlie was away all weekend, fishing with Billy and Jacob. Jacob had been eager for me to join them, but I said I was going shopping with Alice and Charlie instantly changed his mind, he loves Alice and wouldn't do anything that may upset her.

My aching muscles flopped and I sprawled out over the covers glad that Edward wouldn't be here until nightfall, when I could regain a little composure. I sighed and closed my eyes gently.

_Edward. _

_Touch me there. _

_Please. Ahh, yes there. Please! Edward, stop teasing please. _

_Edward. Oh, oh, Edward!!_

I shot up in my bed and shook my head, flickering my eyes around my room to relieve the stress and euphoria of that dream that kept recurring. I lay back down, clenching my teeth, trying desperately not to squeal, I didn't want Edward running up here just yet. I checked he definitely wasn't here yet and I reached down under my sweats and into my underwear.

I hadn't done this in so long, but that dream was so intense and sweaty that I needed some kind of release. I flicked my thumb gently over my sensitive spot and gasped in air. I ran my fingers down myself, imagining Edward doing this kind of thing to me. Thrusting a finger in slowly, I revelled in the state of mind. If Edward did this to me….I plunged another finger in, pumping slowly….I wouldn't be able to hold on for very long at all.

I increased the pace, hurtling towards the edge. I reached under my shirt and pinched and pulled my nipples, I was a sucker for the pain pleasure thing, I massaged my lower region slower, adding a third finger. I was going so slow I thought I might burst, but then as I couldn't take anymore I decided to just go for the end.

I pumped my fingers harder and harder, bouncing myself up and down, all the while the picture of Edward was in my head. My fingers felt glorious inside of me; euphoria began to spread through me. I ran my hand down my chest and over my clit. I pinched it hard and cried out as I was thrown over the edge.

"Edward!" I cried out, feeling the wetness spread under my fingers. I slowly shook back down to earth and removed my fingers from my panties. I drew in a deep breath, but stopped halfway when I heard a noise from the corner of my room. I let out the breath and shot up, eyes wide-open, heart pounding.

He was standing in the corner of my room, eyes wide open matching mine. His breathing was ragged and the colour of his eyes was a deep black. He looked gorgeous.

"Edward?" I asked, my head still quite on the high.

"Bella…" he said, his voice low.

"How long have you-?" I began, nervously.

"Long enough." He seemed steely.

"Oh."

I pulled the covers up over my shivering form and didn't look back at him.

"I just needed satisfaction Edward," I blurted out, voice quivering.

He glared up at me, eyes furious and I shrunk backwards into the pillows as he walked across the wooden floorboards.

"Satisfaction Bella?!" he shouted.

I nodded slowly, trembling. His face was shadowed and he was beginning to scare me, though I knew he would never hurt me. He advanced and reached out with one pale hand towards the duvet. He tore the blankets away and I gasped as the cold air touched my skin.

He crawled up the bed and over my shaking body, raking his eyes over me. I widened my eyes. _He is so dangerous. _

"Can't you just wait Bella?" he hissed, running his nose along my jawbone. I tried to answer him, but I couldn't manage to get any words out.

"Talk Bella…" I still couldn't manage the words. "TALK." He shouted.

"No Edward! I love you and I can't wait for you much longer!" I said, shivering in the cold. He lowered his head and almost touched my lips; I could feel them brushing me as he spoke.

"Well, you will have to learn Bella." He murmured in my ear.

I gulped loudly and began to tremble as his fingers ripped off my shirt.


	2. Part Deux

Thanks for the reviews, but we need more please! LOTS MORE.

Slightly dark Edward. Maybe a little more than slightly actually.

0123456789012345678

"No satisfaction?!" he screamed again, in my face. I coiled back into the mattress, my shirt lolling open, buttons had flown everywhere. His hands trailed down my body until they reached my sweats, where he tore them straight from my legs, right down the seam. I whimpered in pain, but felt my skin flush hotter slightly. His eyes glared at me as he devoured my body with his stare. He moved his ice-cold hands to my bra and held his fingers under the strap for a long, long minute, before he began slowly sliding it from my body.

I was pretty much hyperventilating by this time, but I was also quite afraid. I was so turned on by this. My head screamed _masochist! _at me. I crawled up the bed, into the headboard, afraid of my reactions if we continued. It wasn't that I didn't want to, but I was afraid that Edward would think bad of me if he realised I enjoyed being dominated. He was usually so gentle.

_Sadist._

His eyes betrayed his desire to be rough and nasty with me and it fuelled _my_ desire for him to be rough and nasty with me. He grabbed my ankle and sharply pulled me back down underneath him, so he was looming over me, glaring down.

He leaned forwards, so his lips brushed my ear just slightly. I hitched in a ragged breath.

"I'll show you satisfaction." He hissed, biting my earlobe. I whimpered, melting under his hands. I felt a rush of air and realised he had snapped the back of my bra and it had fallen away, gone somewhere in the room.

His greedy eyes lit up and he ran his hands slowly up my chest, over my breasts. I shivered from the cold but flushed warmer again. He pinched my nipples roughly and massaged my breasts mercilessly. I screeched when his tongue collided with my rosy peaks, arching my back into him.

I ground my hips into his and watched as he squirmed slightly. He pushed my hips down with his hand and tutted me.

"Bella…" he growled. "If you don't stop moving and moaning I will turn around and leave. Do you want that?"

I shook my head miserably. I wanted this. I needed this.

"Good girl." He smirked.

His hands fluttered down to my panties and skimmed the waistline, over my hipbones. I tried not to moan in despair as he slowly pulled them down my legs, agonisingly slow. He grew impatient and ripped the material from my thighs.

"Mmm." He breathed in my smell as he ran his nose along my inner thigh. I shivered and tried to hold myself in even though my skin was aching for his touch. He was skimming my skin with the tips of his fingers, cooling down my overheated body with his touch.

His digits flared over my centre and I couldn't help myself. I gyrated my hips upwards towards his hands and moaned loudly.

I felt him crawl off of my body and off the bed. He threw a shirt at me and I quickly pulled it on, covering it down to my knees. I propped myself onto my elbows, dazed.

"I told you Bella. Control yourself." He said, straightening his jumper. He began walking away, towards the door.

I jumped off of the bed and pulled his shoulder, slamming him into the wall. "Don't you dare, bastard!" I shouted, surprised with myself. His eyes flared up dangerously and he grasped my wrists and swirled us around and shoved me into the wall forcefully. He clenched my wrists hard and pushed them in line with my head, forcing my body forwards slightly.

I cried out in pain, but I was having a hard time controlling the growing feeling between my legs. He flared his nostrils and one of his hands ran over my chest and into my hair. I groaned and moved my hips forwards. He pressed his hips against mine and pushed me back into the wall. He pulled on my hair lightly and I cried at the shock.

"Don't even try Bella." He breathed, his lips soft against the skin on my neck.

"But I don't want you to leave."

He smiled against my throat and kissed it gently. "Then I won't."

I closed my eyes in ecstasy; his kiss on my neck was getting more ferocious though.

A lot more ferocious, actually.

I gasped in a breath as his lips curled around my skin and stained the flesh with his territorial mark. His hand worked its way under the shirt and up into my folds.

I was so turned on that his cold touch made me gasp and shake violently.

"Satisfy this." He hissed, shoving two fingers inside of me.

I blinked rapidly as my back arched and I whimpered in satisfaction.

He pumped his fingers in and out faster and faster filling me well. He rolled his thumb over my sensitive spot and pressed down hard. I screeched. He continued thrusting his fingers in and out, but removed his thumb. I whined in protest before I realised that he was sliding down my body. His tongue ran over my clit and he pulled it into his icy mouth. I yelped and my mouth lolled open.

He grabbed hold of my thighs, to hold me up as the wave of pleasure rolled over me. I panted as I came down from the mind-blowing orgasm.

"Now will you be a good girl and do what you're told?" he asked, as my back slid down the wall and we came face to face. I nodded, realising that tears were sliding down my face. He leaned forwards and licked up my face, taking the tears with him. He clasped my chin in his hand and brought me towards his lips. In his kiss I could taste the salt of my tears mixed with the remains of my orgasm, not the most pleasant but I felt myself getting wetter.

"You bad girl, getting aroused by the taste of yourself." Edward scolded. He hoisted us up and threw me back down on the bed, ripping the shirt off again as I plummeted onto the soft mattress.

His clothes were gone in the space of a second and he was on top of me quickly. He was inside of me in a second, tearing into my skin. I screamed in pain as he tore through the thin shield. He gripped my shoulders and looked into my eyes sternly.

"Are you ok?" he asked, worriedly, stopping.

"Please…carry on, please, Edward!" I whispered, desperate.

His first few thrusts were slow and painful, but as he picked up the pace I felt and intensity begin to build in my lower abdomen. I moaned and writhed beneath him, pleasure building and my head was in outer space. His fingers pinched at my breasts and clit, teasing me even more

I raked my fingers along his wintry back and clutched at his arms, to steady myself.

"Not yet Bella…" he ordered.

"Edward, please…I can't."

"Not yet…"

I moaned in guttural pleasure and held onto my edge as he approached his, grunting and moaning. He was wild, like a savage animal, his muscles rippling and his hair crazy.

"Now Bella!" he cried, his voice cracked as he came.

I let the orgasm overtake me. I felt like flying, my body was weightless and my brain was exploding in pleasure. I collapsed on his chest, panting heavily. He wrapped his arms around me.

Silence.

"Satisfying Bella?" he asked, devilishly. I smirked into his chest and closed my eyes.

" Only if I'm taken care of at least three times a week. _Least_, Edward." I laughed.

He chuckled. "Next time maybe I won't frighten the living daylights out of you first." He smirked.

"Y'know something…I kinda like it. It was dominating….passionate." I trailed off. "I like a reaaaal maaaan." I drawled, imitating Jasper's southern drawl.

"Maybe next time Alice and Jasper will join us, eh?" he joked.

"Haha, yeah, maybe…."


End file.
